Drop of Sky
by Megumi Matsuda
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki merupakan anak bangsawan dari keturunan "The Moon" yang diincar oleh banyak orang karena memiliki kekuatan special dengan tanda adanya mata merah pekat di telapak tangan kiri Rukia. Tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghindar dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya? RnR :3


Tittle : Drop of Sky

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Ecchi, Adventure

Warning ! : Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei, saia cm pinjem charanya

* * *

"Ayo Inoue, ke arah sini"

"Rukia, tunggu jangan terburu-buru"

Drap..Drap..Drap

"Kucing kecil, mau lari kemana kau?"

"tch, sebenarnya siapa kau? Kalau kau mengincar Inoue akan kuhajar kau !" bentak Rukia sambil menghalau jalan pria tersebut

"hohoho.., namaku Renji Abarai aku tidak menginginkannya, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?!" tanya Rukia dengan kasar

Hehehe, senyum evil mengembang di wajah Renji, Tiba-tiba Renji menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Inoue lalu dia segera membekap mulut Inoue

"Tapi kalau kau melawanku, aku akan menyanderanya"

"Apa!, kembalikan Inoue"

"Hmm, kembaliin apa gak ya? Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?! Cepat katakan" teriak Rukia

"Rukia.." pelas Inoue

"Aku menginginkanmu Rukia Kuchiki "The Moon"

"Haah?!"

"Tak usah banyak tanya, mau kita lakukan system barter? Akan kukembalikan gadis ini tapi kau harus ikut bersamaku, bagaimana?"

"…., baiklah, tapi letakkan Inoue sekarang juga"

Renji tersenyum licik lalu dia melepaskan Inoue, Inoue segera berlari ke samping Rukia

"Nah, ayo kemari" ajak Renji sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia

"Bweeek, siapa juga yang mau ikut denganmu" ejek Rukia sambil menggandeng tangan Inoue dan kembali berlari

"Apa?! Sial, aku ditipu"

"Berhenti sampai disitu Renji" kata seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam berambut coklat

"Cih, kak Aizen, jangan ikut campur, Dia calon tunanganku" tegas Renji

"Tidak semudah itu, aku juga menginginkannya"

"Apa?! Kak Aizen ambil "The Star" saja" tukas Renji

"The Star" tidak jelas keberadaannya, lagipula aku menginginkan keturunan tetesan bulan itu, mulai sekarang dia adalah tunangan kita berdua, kecuali kau cukup mampu untuk membunuhku" tantang Aizen sambil berlalu pergi

"Damn, kak Aizen sialan" geram Renji sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah

xxxxx

"Haah.., sepertinya kita sudah lolos" ujar Rukia

"ya, sepertinya begitu" balas Inoue

"ayo kita mencari tempat untuk beristirahat, maaf aku melibatkanmu Inoue"

"ya, tidak apa kok Rukia, kita kan sahabat selama-lamanya, oh ya perban di tanganmu kotor, biar kubantu untuk menggantinya" kata Inoue sambil melirik ke telapak tangan kiri Rukia

"tidak usah, lagipula aku tidak membawa perban baru" jawab Rukia

"Owh, ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita"

Gyut..

'Untung dia tidak membuka perban ini, karena jika dia mengetahui apa yang berada di balik perban ini, dia pasti akan merasa aku ini aneh' batin Rukia

Rukia dan Inoue terus berjalan menyusuri sungai, menapaki hutan, Lalu setelah 2 hari berlalu mereka menemukan sebuah perkampungan tua

"Rukia, ayo kita istirahat disana" ajak Inoue

"ya ayo" balas Rukia

Syuu.. Syuuu..

Angin berhembus kencang, Rukia dan Inoue tiba di perkampungan tua itu

"Kampung ini sepi sepi sekali, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan" kata Inoue

"ya, sepertinya.. Ugh aaaa.." rintih Rukia sambil memegang telapak tangan kirinya

"Ada apa Rukia?!" tanya Inoue dengan cemas

'Sial, hari ini bulan purnama, pantas saja telapak tangan kiriku sakit' batin Rukia

"telapak tangan kirimu kenapa Rukia? Sini biar kulihat" kata Inoue

"tidak usah, aku…"

"Kyaaaa, tangan kirimu mengeluarkan darah, kau duduk di teras rumah itu dulu, aku akan mencari air"

Tap-Tap-Tap

'Aku benci bulan purnama' batin Rukia

Syuuuh angin berhembus semakin kencang meniup daun-daunyang berada di ranting

"Uuuh dingin, lebih baik aku menunggu di dalam saja" kata Rukia seraya berdiri lalu membuka pintu rumah itu

Kriiieeet..

Blaaam..

Rukia melihat ruangan utama rumah itu, ruangan itu dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba

'Sepertinya rumah ini sudah lama ditinggalkan'

Rukia menyusuri sebuah koridor, lalu dia menemukan sebuah ruangan, secara perlahan dia membuka pintu ruangan itu

Krieeeet..

Terlihat sebuah ranjang di ruangan itu, Di ranjang itu terbarinbg seorang wanita yang terkulai lemas

Ketika Rukia hendak mendekati ranjang itu, seoseorang menarik lengannya

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu dengan kebingungan

xxxxx

"oooh, jadi namamu Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ya begitulah" sahut Rukia

"Namaku Histugaya Toushiro, maaf ya aku membentakmu Sis Rukia"

"Ya, tak apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia

"apa yang membawamu ke tempat ini?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Aku kabur dari mansionku, aku menjadi buronan karena aku bukan manusia biasa, ooo ya siapa yang sedang terbaring terbaring di ruangan tadi?"

"ooh itu nenekku, dia sakit keras, di forgotten village ini tidak ada dokter, warga disini pun hanya tinggal di rumah mereka masing-masing tidak peduli dengan tetangga mereka"

Senyum paksa mengembang di wajah Hitsugaya

"Maaf, tapi bolehkah aku membantumu, aku akan menyembuhkan nenekmu"

"Apa maksudnya Sis Rukia?"

"Aku akan menyembuhkan nenekmu, tapi kumohon sembunyikan rahasia ini dari siapapun" pinta Rukia

"Rahasia apa?"

Rukia membuka lilitan perban di telapak tangan kirinya secara perlahan. Hingga lilitan perban terkahir, terlihat sebuah mata berwarna merah di telapak tangan kiri Rukia

"Apa itu Sis Rukia?, Si-Sis kedua matamu berubah menjadi merah juga" kata Renji dengan terbata-bata

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan manusia biasa, ayahku adalah " The Moon of the Demon" Dia adalah iblis. Sementara ibuku hanyalah orang biasa. Aku terlahir sebaga keturunan "The Moon of the Demon", aku memliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan segala jenis penyakit, tapi kekuatanku hanya dapat digunakan jika aku melepas perban di tangan kiriku, Di telapak tangan kiriku terdapat sebuah mata, itu adalah sumber kekuatanku dan tanda bahwa aku adalah keturunan "The Moon". Efek dari mata di telapak tangan kiriku adalah ketika aku membuka perban ini, kedua mata di wajahku juga akan berwarna merah pekat, dan setiap bulan purnama mata di telapak tangan kiriku akan terasa sakit serta mengeluarkan darah" jelas Rukia

"Ooh, sepertinya aku mengerti, jadi kau adalah "The Moon"

"Ya begitulah, ayo kita ke kamar nenekmu"

Hitsugaya dan Rukia berjalan ke kamar nenek Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamar neneknya, lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam

Rukia menggengam tangan Nenek Hitsugaya, lalu dia mengucapkan sebuah mantra

"Tenshi Cure"

Seberkas cahaya meresap ke dalam tubuh nenek Hitsugaya

"Ng, Hitsugaya, nenek ada dimana?"

"Nenek?! Nenek sudah sembuh?!"

"Ya, sepertinya nenek merasa sehat 100%, siapa gadis si sebelahmu itu?"

"Ini orang yang menyembuhkan nenek"

"oooh terimakasih ya gadis kecil, sekarang Nenek akan mulai bekerja lagi, dan membersihkan rumah ini" kata nenek Hitsugaya yang beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke dapur

"Baguslah, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi"kata Rukia sambil berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan kamar nenek Hitsugaya

"Tunggu, terimakasih saja tidak cukup untuk membalas kebaikanmu" kata Hitsugaya sambil menarik tangan Rukia

"jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan?, aku membantumu dengan ikhlas kok"

"Aku…, aku akan menjadi pelayanmu, jadikanlah aku pelayanmu"

xxxxx

"Haah?"

"Ini keinginanku sendiri kok, Ini juga bukan untuk balas budi"

"Terus bagaimana dengan nenekmu?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah" jawab Hitsugaya dengan serius

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia

"Aku yakin sis Rukia"

"Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk jadi pengikutku" jelas Rukia

"Apa maksudmu sis?"

"Setiap orang yang akan menjadi pelayanku harus melakukan ritual"

"ritual apa?, aku pasti bisa melakukannya"

"ritual itu disebut "Bite Blood", dan cara melakukannya adalah.."

"adalah?" tanya Hitsugaya

Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur nenek Hitsugaya dan berkata

"gigitlah aku di tempat yang kau sukai"

Psssh.., wajah Hitsugaya berubah menjadi merah padam

"Sis, apa maksudmu gigit di tempat yang yang kusukai?"

"terserah kau mau gigit di tangan, atau dijari, dimanapun"

"aku tidak dapat melakukannya" balas Hitsugaya

"ya sudah, kau tidak usah jadi pengikutku"

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangannya sendiri lalu dia berteriak

"tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan melakukannya, maaf ya sis"

Hitsugaya berjalan ke arah Rukia, kemudian dia memeluk Rukia, lalu dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah pipi kanan Rukia

Pertama-tama Hitsugaya mencium lembut pipi kanan Rukia, lalu dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati pipi kanan Rukia

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, Hitsugaya segera menggigit pipi kanan Rukia dengan ganas

"arrgh.." erang Rukia

Darah segar mengalir di pipi kanan Rukia

Hitsugaya menjilati darah di pipi kanan Rukia hingga bersih

"Ya, ritual sudah selesai, mulai sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi pengikutku"

"Wuoooh, hanya seperti itu saja, baiklah Master Rukia" jawab Hitsugaya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Ingat ini baik-baik, kita telah terikat dengan sebuah perjanjian, kau harus menuruti serta melindungiku dari segala macam bahaya, perjanjian ini berlaku seumur hidupmu, kecuali jika aku meninggal, dan apabila kau menghianatiku, nyawamu sebagai taruhannya" jelas Rukia

"Tenang saja, aku akan melayanimu seumur hidupku, Nah ayo kita ganti perban di telapak tangan kirimu Master Rukia" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengambil sebuah perban lalu membalut mata di telapak tangan kiri Rukia

"terimakasih" ucap Rukia

"sama-sama master"

xxxxx

"aduh Rukia dimana sih? Sudah kubilang untuk tunggu disini" cemas Inoue

Tap-Tap-Tap

"Inoue, maaf membuatmu khawatir" ucap Rukia yang muncul dari dalam rumah Loki

"Rukia, untung saja kau tidak apa-apa" kata Inoue yang langsung memeluk erat Rukia

"Uuukh, aku tidak bi-bisa bernafas"

"Master Rukia tunggu, jangan kabur tiba-tiba" teriak Hitsugaya sambil berlari kecil ke arah Rukia dan Inoue

"Master?!" bingung Inoue

"Uuum bisakah kau panggil aku sis saja?"

"Haah? Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu"

"Rukia, siapa dia?" tanya Inoue

"Oooh, dia Hitsugaya"

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, mulai sekarang aku adalah pelayan dan penjaga sister Rukia"

"Hahaha, senang bertemu denganmu, ooh ya luka di tangan kirimu bagaimana?" tanya Inoue

"Ooh itu bukan luka tapi…"

Rukia segera membekap mulut Hitsugaya dan berkata

"Sudah sembuh kok, dan sudah diganti perbannya, ini lihat"

"baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Inoue

"ooh iy, tujuan kalian berdua ini kemana dan untuk apa?"

"Tujuan kami ke gunung Zeus dan tinggal disana hingga kakakku datang" jelas Rukia

"Yam mansion lama kami dibakar oleh orang-orang yang mengincar Rukia"

"jadi kalian serius akan pergi kesana?"

"ya, maka dari itu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

"ayo" timpal Inoue

'sepertinya aku harus bersiap siaga untuk melindungi sis Rukia dari bahaya, walau skillku masih tidak bagus'

* * *

Greet and Note from Megu :

Terimakasih, Arigatoo, Thank You sudah mau membaca ceritaku yang abal ini

Maaf banyak typo yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana harap dimaklumi

Semoga saia bisa melanjutkan ff ini dengan cepat y

Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tak berkenan

Mungkin nnti kekuatan mereka akan menyimpang tidak seperti kekuatan asli mereka di bleach yang dibuat oleh Tite Kubo-sensei (namanya juga imajinasi) hahaha

Oke deh bye-bye sekian dari saia

Sign

Megu-Gumi


End file.
